The invention relates to can crushing devices. In the prior art there have been numerous can crushing devices but they are relatively complicated or require a series of movements or adjustments during which the can is crushed.
The present invention is a very simple structure in which a can is crushed by the movement of two hand operated crushing members. The crushing members are moved simultaneously on hinges through arcs of slightly more than 90.degree., at the end of which movement the can is crushed to approximately 1/2 inch thickness or less than one-third of the can diameter.